Шельма
by Livlly
Summary: Небольшая зарисовка Наблюдения за жизнью мутантов со стороны.


Проснуться рано утром, поваляться в постели, позевать… Обычные радости субботнего утра. Но Шельме было не до них – как обычно.

Быстро вскочив, потянув руки и наклонившись пару раз из стороны в сторону для разминки девушка натянула потрёпанные джинсы и линялый серый свитер. Жгло бедро от вчерашней ссадины.

- Доброе утро, Джин, - поприветствовала она женщину которая уже успела приготовить завтрак и привести себя в порядок. Следом за Шельмой начали появляться остальные жители дома.

Скотт. Высокий, красивый, чисто выбритый. Шельма всегда смотрела на щетину мужчин и по ней могла что-нибудь о нём рассказать. Саммерс чмокнул счастливую невесту и кивнул Шельме.

Джубили. Пожаловалась на кошмары. Короткие чёрные волосы торчат в разные стороны. С утра уже в жёлтом плаще…

Уоррен. Молодой, красивый, недоступный. От него исходит тонкий аромат одеколона, а щёки нежные, как у младенца, даже издалека видно. Подмигивает девушкам голубым глазом, пожимает руку Скотту. Крылья спрятаны под чёрным фраком.

Логан. Ещё один любитель старых джинсов и футболок. Щетина не тронута как минимум неделю. Поджимает руки Уоррену и Скотту, причём последнему чересчур сильно. Не смотрит на Джин, кивает малышке Джу, а Шельме взъерошивает волосы. Ей становится немного стыдно, потому что она их не расчёсывала этим утром. Но Логан всё равно садится около неё – ему не противно.

Ороро. В длинном цветастом платье, которое почему-то подчёркивает глубокий цвет её глаз. Волосы откинуты назад налобной льняной повязкой. Женщина всем кивает и улыбается, садится рядом с Джин и что-то её шепчет. Подружка-невесты…

Кити. Недавняя находка Профессора. Чистый бриллиант, проникающий сквозь стены. Волосы собранны в небрежный хвостик. Смущенно улыбается и говорит «Доброе утро всем!». Сразу же идёт к Джубили. Всего два подростка в группе – с кем им общаться, как не друг с другом?

Реми… Его Шельма ждёт давно. Он пожимает руку Логану и Скотту. С Уорреном он нарочито пренебрежителен. Но это только между ними. Целует в щёчку Джин – она его лучший друг. Странно, но эту женщину все любят… Взгляд Реми быстро скользит по двум новеньким, и он им растерянно кивает. Ороро он торжественно желает доброго утра и чуть сгибается в поклоне. Насколько бы пафосно это не выглядело, Реми искренне восхищается силой африканки. Его скулы не видны за кожаной повязкой-шлемом. Француз садится около Шельмы, теперь она в окружении двух мужчин. Это могло бы выглядеть провокационно, не знай все горькую правду. С Шельмой Реми никак не здоровается, только чуть сжимает ладонью её пальцы.

Хэнк не приходит к завтраку раньше обеда. Сущность берёт своё.

Чарльз. Он приходит, а точнее влетает, последним. Никакой растительности на голове от родясь не водилось. Тепло со всеми здоровается, они для него все дети. У всех на лицах улыбки. Логан хмыкает себе что-то под нос. Джин запрокидывает голову, и рыжий водопад из волос переливается по её спине.

Только вот Чарльз приносит с собой не только улыбки, но ещё и плохие новости.

Однако на плохих новостях можно хорошо заработать. Похищение некого Брайана Уайта вызывает у Людей-Х только заинтересованность. «Интересно, сколько заплатят?» Частные лица не скупятся на деньги. Их ненависть к мутантам сразу улетучивается, как им нужна помощь нелюдей. Кто найдёт мистера Уайта быстрее, чем лихая сумасбродная компашка?

Джин и Скотт тихо переговариваются. Шельме так завидно, что хочется громко хлопать дверьми и кричать. Рыжая бестия выходит замуж за любимого человека, мутанта, и, не стесняясь, показывает это. Есть от чего броситься в истерику.

Завтрак из кофе с тостами и яичницы с беконом закончен. До обеда ещё не менее 6 часов. В любой другой день Шельма пошла бы «покачать мышцы» в тренировочный центр, но сегодня ещё болит бедро - вчера Профессор перестарался со своими «игрушками» весом в тонну.

- Пойдём погуляем? – Спросила она мужчину слева. Реми согласно кивает.

- Только переоденься, - шепнул он в ответ.

То ли из лени, то ли из вредности, но это Шельма заставила Реми сменить пижонский кожаный плащ на обычную футболку. И теперь они могли незамеченными гулять по Нью-Йорку, как и десятки других парочек.

Шельма засматривалась на витрины, цокала языком и крепко держала Реми за руку. Крепко, словно боясь потерять.

- Сегодня с Логаном пойдёте в обход? – наконец спросил француз. Говорить было не легко. Именно говорить, потому что быть рядом им хотелось одинаково сильно, держаться друг за друга было ещё правильнее. А находить нужные слова – нелегко.

- Да, наверное, - подтвердила она, задумчиво, глядя перед собой. – Как Скотт решит.

- Я буду в стороне, - поддержал тему Реми. – Уоррен?

- Вот кого он точно решит держать подальше от Джин и пошлёт со мной.

Да. Скотт решил оберегать свою невесту от чар голубоглазого блондина с кругленькой суммой на счету. А держать их подальше друг от друга можно, только если Шельма с Логаном возьмут его в свою импровизированную подгруппу для ночного рейда по городу.

- Может быть и мы… - Договорить Реми не смог. Ему помешало новое слово «мы». Какие «мы», если они даже не…

- Да, - всё равно подтвердила Шельма. Сама она только догадывалась, что имел в виду эмпат. Она понимала, что у них ничего нет и не будет, поэтому ничего не требовала. Только побыть рядом, немного.

На Реми посматривали женщины и девушки-подростки. Их хищные взгляды впивались в него, изучая. Шельма это видела, видела и ответное желание в его взгляде. И только сильнее стискивала его ладонь, не обращая внимания на дикую боль в бедре.

Шельму мало интересовал Брайан. И ей было всё равно куда он пропал или кто его похитил. Даже если это происки самого Магнето. Ведь как оказалось на поверку, Брайан работал в химической лаборатории. Ей казалось, что намного важнее залечить чёртову ногу и выбраться ещё с Реми куда-нибудь.

- Осторожнее, - пожелала Шельма Реми на прощание. Он ей кивнул и пожелал того же. И не очень-то полагаться на Уоррена с которым её отпускали.

- Легко, - согласилась она, подмигивая.

Ночь – время мутантов. По улицам ходят угрюмые тени, в закоулках прячутся уроды, в небе проносятся странные существа. Люди сидят дома, скрывшись за семью замками. Шельма радуется, что ей неведом их страх. Она сама тусклая тень и нечто в воздухе. Это она – урод. И страху нет места в её молодом, искушенном приключениями сердце.

Поиски длятся до самого утра. Вся южная часть мегаполиса доверена ей, Логану и странному красавцу Уоррену. Они проверили все самые подходящие места для укрытия похищенного человека, но так ничего и не нашли. Или он в одном из этих серых домов, в одной из уютных квартирок? Но этим будут заниматься не они, а детективы, обычные люди. Это они будут опрашивать людей, искать виновника. Или этим занимается Ороро и Джин. Это их конёк – разгадка.

Логану немного завидно, что он не может летать, но он успешно это скрывает под маской грубости. Шельма бы и сама побегала рядом с ним, а не носилась в воздухе на перегонки с Ангелом. Чёртово бедро!

Расстроено завалившись в кровать под утро, Шельма уставилась в потолок. Белый. Хорошо бы и жизнь была такой и сознание, и память, и…

Брайана они не нашли.

Бедро по-прежнему саднило, даже сильнее, чем утром. Гамбит не вернулся. Неужели наткнулся на след? Или загулял с одной из красоток?

Завтрак начался около полудня. Обычное отсыпание после ночной смены. Гамбит уже вернулся и теперь сидел рядом с Джин. Значит хотел шепнуть ей что-то или уже успел шепнуть. Только ей признаётся в своих грехах.

Плевать. Зато её поддерживает Уоррен. Вот сел слева, на место Реми. Логан неодобрительно на него посмотрел, но промолчал. Это такие мелочи…

Логан больше молчал и сопел, поедая кулинарный изыск ненаглядной Джин. Уоррен переглядывался с Кити. Неужели заглядывается на подростка? Ороро на удивление говорила мало, часто недовольно смотрела на Хэнка. Что-то они в своей экспедиции учудили, но не признаются теперь, потому что обещали друг другу.

Скотт и Гамбит много о чём-то спорили. Видимо что-то нашли, но не знали как использовать полученную информацию. Джин смотрела в тарелку, ковыряя в каше ложкой. Очень походила на ребёнка, очень.

Ночной дождь – самое прекрасное, что бывает в Нью-Йорке. Так, по крайней мере, считала Шельма. Можно было взмыть в чёрное небо, поближе к серому туману. Расслабиться под сильными порывами ветра, крикнуть изо всех сил о боли, которая пронзает душу иглами.

Так приятно промокнуть насквозь под холодными каплями, скользящими по разгоряченной коже. Можно даже не плакать – дождь заменит и слёзы.

- Хочу поскорее отделаться от этого Уайта! – Воскликнула на следующий день Джубили. Логан искоса на неё посмотрел, но смолчал. Хоть она и не умеет летать и не дразнит его, как Ангел, зато ноет и раздражает, как комар.

- Угу, - подтвердила Шельма. Джин снова готовила завтрак на всех. Кажется, ей уже надоела роль «мамочки», но пока в Академии не было других кандидатов на эту роль. Иногда Шельму посещал порыв жалости, и ей самой хотелось обнять Джин и пожалеть. За то, что она всё это взвалила на себя, что заботится о них. Но потом появляется что-то, что заставляет её с новой силой презирать рыжую женщину.

Реми.

Он что-то скрывал. И Джин, возможно, знает что. Из-за неё они перестали общаться. Уже третий день, как он не говорит Шельме ничего кроме «Доброе утро».

Что бы там не было, а Уайт основательно пропал. Его не было на складах, не было в подвалах. Брайана не видели сотрудники, он не пользовался кредитками. Значит, он сам уехал. Или очень хорошо спрятали.

Можно пытаться найти его, можно бросить это дело. Шельме было всё равно. Ей было плевать на Брайана, на его жизнь. Пусть он уже умер, пусть. Только бы уже можно было выспаться и не видеть эту нервозность на лицах друзей. Особенно Логана.

- Что ты за него так вцепился? Всё равно найдётся…

- Дорогуша, это дело принципа, - хмыкнул Логан, закуривая сигару. – Найдётся…

- Интересно, а что такого важного нашли Реми со Скоттом? Не заметил, как они переговариваются? – озадаченно спросила Шельма.

- Ничего они не нашли, - резко бросил друг. Они стояли под козырьком здания, смотрели на небо. Чёрное. Как душа, как память, как мысли… - Забудь о Реми и о его делах. Прекрати занимать себя этим хмырём.

- Конечно, папочка, - раздражённо ответила она. Было обидно, но уходить не хотелось. Чёрное небо, лучше белого потолка. – Как Уайт найдётся, так же и я его забуду. Когда-нибудь.

Сигара отвратительно пахла. Просто воняла. Логан всегда пах этим сигарным дымом, это отталкивало, но с другой стороны – это был очень родной запах. Его, Логана. Как и недельная щетина, вместо свежевыбритых щёк, так и дурной запах вместо одеколона.

Шельма придвинулась чуть ближе и набрала полную грудь воздуха. Логан потрепал её по макушке и ухмыльнулся. Как всегда…

- А знаешь, бедро всё-таки зажило...


End file.
